When Dreams Come True
by beautifulsmilee
Summary: Bella is currently a waitress living with her best friend Alice in New York but her dream is to become a singer. What is she going to do to reach her dreams? And what will the consequences be? Canon Couples, All Human
1. Prologue

****

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic so I hope to get many reviews. I want to develop as a writer. English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry if the language isn't the best. I also want to thank my cousin who is helping me with this story. All the characters belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Prologue:

BPOV

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
and breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"Bella!", I heard a familiar voice yell, " that was incredible! Was it the song you have been working on lately?".

"Yes Alice, but it's not good enough yet. I have to fix and change a couple-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. How many times do I have to tell to you that you are an amazing singer and songwriter. And I can say for sure that the song I just listened to was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard".

I blushed and said thank you to Alice. I heard when she walked out of the room and closed the door leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts. I've been playing piano for almost 20 years and I've been singing the same amount of time but never have I performed or sung for an audience. That is my dream though and, Alice is always reminding me to do something about it. Currently I'm a waitress at a little café a couple of blocks from the apartment where Alice and I live. She hasn't been sleeping there very often since she met Jasper, though. They met at a nightclub a month ago and have been glued to each other since then, it's almost like they have known each other for years. I have nothing against Jasper, far from it. He is handsome, intelligent and polite and he is like made for the little and energetic Alice. But during the nights when Alice is gone I feel lonely. I've had relationships, yes, but they have never been serious or lasted long. Sometimes I feel that nobody could really like me let alone love me. I have long, dull brown hair and boring brown eyes. I've always been slim but unfortunately God didn't want to give me any curves. If I'd to describe myself with one word it'd be; plain.

I closed my notebook where I wrote my song lyrics and stood up. I walked to the kitchen and opened the doors to the cupboard trying to remember if we had something to eat. I'd decided to have a relaxing evening alone, while watching romantic comedies and dreaming about finding my soulmate. I found popcorn, threw it to the microwave and went to change the clothes I was wearing to something more comfortable. I chose one of my favorite movies "How to lose a guy in 10 days", put the popcorn in a bowl and jumped on the couch.

When the end credits started to roll I heard the door open and turned my head and saw Alice coming in.

"Hey Bella. I decided to sleep here tonight, I have seen my best friend awfully little lately", she said and jumped onto the couch next to me.

"It's okay Alice, I understand. If I had a sexy guy waiting for me somewhere I wouldn't waste my time being away from him either" I said smiling and winked at her.

She started laughing her pixie like laugh and I started to laugh with her.

We watched another movie and decided to sleep in the living room and have our own slumber party. After the second movie it was time for girl talk.

"So...Bella, have you been seeing someone lately?", Alice asked trying to sound careless but I did know better. She thought it wasn't healthy for me to sit in our apartment all day long and write music. She was always trying to set me up for a blind date or trying to get me to a club. But I wasn't a party girl. I liked to sit on a couch and read a good book.

"No, not really. It's not the best time to date right now, I've so much else to do, I don't have time for something like that". But I was lying, sort of. I did have my job but I could easily make time for a boyfriend in my not-so-busy schedule.

"That's bullshit, and you know it too. What are you doing besides your job? Nothing. So guess what, we are going to a club tomorrow", Alice said and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"But-".

"No buts Bella. I know your shift ends at 5 pm and we have more than enough time to get ready before we go to the new nightclub I heard about. This is a perfect idea!" she squealed.

I know I couldn't say anything, when Alice had made a decision nobody could change her mind.

A/N: The song is Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the first real chapter! Thanks again JenLin for the great job! I also want to thank you those who reviewed :)**

Chapter 1:

I woke up the next morning. I showered, ate breakfast and said good bye to Alice and walked the couple of blocks to the café where I worked.

The day was like any other day; boring and uneventful. After I'd served to a lovely old couple it was time for my lunch break. I usually met Alice at our favorite place where you get the most delicious tunasandwiches. When I stepped into the restaurant I immediately noticed Alice waiving to me from the far corner.

"Bella! I've some wonderful news. First, look at what I found." She showed me a pair of shoes with very high heels. I got a clumsy feeling just looking at them. "Aren't they fabulous and they were on sale, I paid only 280 dollars for them", she told me in a happy voice.

"280! And on sale! What kind of sale is that? And you have so many shoes already that I've to give you space from my wardrobe for them." I should already be used to Alice's shopping addiction but I didn't understand why she needed so many pairs of shoes. And what was the point in using them only once, maybe I just wasn't a girly girl, or at least compared to Alice.

"But I had to have them, they called to me 'please Alice, take us with you', I could'nt leave them there after that. But I've other wonderful news."

I sighed and said, "I hope they don't concern you and your shopping".

"No, actually the opposite, it's about you." I gave her a confused look. "Please don't be angry but I kind of told Jasper that you sing and write songs."

"Alice! I told you not to tell anybody, it's embarrassing."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about and I haven't told you the good news yet!".

I wasn't happy that Alice had told Jasper about my singing but I let it go.

"I really hope they are good news."

"Well, after I told Jasper about you singing he told me that he knows someone who might be able to help you with your dream. He is Jasper's friend's dad, he's a musicproducer for a well- known record company.

"I'm not so sure about this and the whole boyfriend-friend-dad thing sounds complicated. I don't think he even wants some stranger to come and tell him about a stupid dream to become a singer. I'm sure he hears that enough."

"But Jasper is part of the family even if they aren't bloodrelated and I've only heard great things about the Cullens. I'm sure they wouldn't mind listening to a few beautiful songs", she said with a smile.

I thought about what Alice had said for a while. What did I have to lose? This was my dream and now I had the opportunity to reach it right under my nose. Maybe this wasn't going to take me anywhere but at least I could say I had tried.

"I guess I could meet them...but how am I going to-". I didn't have time to end the sentence before Alice interupted me.

"You know how we planned to go to the new club tonight, so I asked if Jasper and Edward, Jasper's bestfriend and the son of Carlisle Cullen, wanted to come with us. Jasper promised to ask Edward so everything is arranged." She looked proud of herself after she had said that.

I started to get nervous. I had seen Jasper only a few times and now I was going to meet his friend who might be able to help me to meet his father who in turn might help me with my dream, and I didn't even like clubbing. I was not looking forward to this evening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After our confusing conversation on during lunch break I walked back to the café while Alice returned to the clothe shop where she worked.

When I stepped in to the café I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella, thank god you are back, I need you to do me a favor. Rachel called me when you had your lunch break, she is ill. I have to go and get Adam from school so I need you to work a couple hours later today, I hope that's okay."

I groaned internally, now I was going to be home late and Alice was going to freak out. She had planned to do a makeover on me and she had made me promise to come home straight from work.

But I couldn't say no to Sarah. I knew how stressed she had been after her divorce and frankly, the slight possibility to avoid Alice's makeover plans sounded too irresistible.

"Of course Sarah, I'd be happy to help. I know how annoying a change in the plans can be."

"You are a lifesaver. I'll find a way to thank you but I've to go now. Are you sure you'll be fine here alone?"

"There haven't been too many customers today so I'm sure everything is going to be fine. You go and get your son from the school and try to relax a bit."

"Okay, great! Bye." And after that she hurried out.

I went to get a pen and a pad and headed out to the first table. There, a guy about my age was sitting alone, reading a magazine.

"Good day, what can I get you?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, it definitely is a good day. I'll gladly accept whatever you want to offer me." He said with a smug smirk.

I hated these customers. It was gross how they tried to flirt with you with the worst pick up lines ever invented. Why couldn't they try to be a little more creative if they had decided to make a shot, though I doubted it would make a difference.

Fortunaetly the rest of the day went calmly without surprises.

I closed the door to the café at 8 pm. and started to walk toward our apartment. I picked up my phone to check if someone had called.

`You have 13 unanswared calls´.

Apparently I had forgotten to call Alice that I'd be late. I guess I would have to deal with her when I came home. I could imagine her pacing around the room about to get a nervous breakdown.

I walked up the stairs in our building and tried to open the doors as silently as I could. I guess I wasn't quiet enough.

"Oh my God Bella, where have you been! We are going to be so late, I have to do your hair and makeup, decide what you shoud wear and everything else, where were you, I have been trying to call you, you know we have to be there in two hours!".

She spoke, or more like yelled, so fast that I didn't catch half of it. Explanations weren't going to get me anywhere so I decided to try something else.

"Alice you look so beautiful in that dress, that green color really suits you" I said with an innocent smile.

"I know that already so that's not going to help you and we don't have time for explanations so hurry and get a shower while I'll pick your outfit".

I heared her murmuring something while she walked to her bedroom. I guess we had very little time to get ready because otherwise she wouldn't have let me go that easily.

I took a shower and when I walked out from the bathroom, Alice stood in front of me with a blow-dryer and a bag full with makeup in her hands.

An hour and a half hour later we were finally ready to leave. Alice had made a wonderful job with my hair and makeup, as always, and the dress was pretty.

Alice looked so beautiful in her green dress and I looked pretty decent in mine too.(A/N Dresses in profile)

After we had double-checked everything we were ready to go. My last thought was `this is going to be tough night´.

**A/N: In the next chapter you will meet Edward, finally ;). Reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here, and so is Edward! **

Last chapter: _After we had double-checked everything we were ready to go. My last thought was `this is going to be tough night´._

Chapter 2

BPOV

We caught a cab and after a while we stood in front of the new club "Eclipse". There was a ridiculously long line of people, waiting to get in the club.

"We are not going to make it in tonight or even after a week", I pointed out to Alice.

"Tsk tsk, don't be so pessimistic. Let me introduce you to Alice, the magic maker".

"What are you talking about" I asked her but she didn't answer my question. Instead she grabbed my hand and led me to the door where a bouncer stood.

"I'm Alice Cullen and I'm on that list you are holding in your hand", Alice said to the huge man who looked slightly annoyed. I'm sure it wasn't enjoyable to stay here and try to keep this many people in order.

The man looked at Alice, then glanced at me and turned his eyes to the list with names. I assumed he found the name on the list because after a while he opened the door to the club and we stepped inside.

The music was turned on full volume and everywhere people were dancing or sitting in groups, trying to hear what other people were saying.

The club looked really modern, though I certainly wasn't the best judge, afterall I wasn't a club person. There were two floors. On the first floor there was a dance area which was crowded with people dancing or more liked glued to each other trying not to fall on the floor. Next to the dance floor was a place for the DJ and on the opposite side was a bar. The second floor was more like a lounge area with tables and chairs where you could talk privately.

"I believe the guys are already here, after all we are late. Maybe we should go and try to find them".

I had a hard time trying to hear over the loud music what Alice just told me but somehow I grasped what she said.

"Maybe we should search at the second floor", I suggested.

"Yeah, that is propably the best place to start".

We began to walk up the stairs to the second floor. When we reached the top of the stairs I turned my head to the left and saw a familiar looking head with blond curles.

"I found them", I pointed out with my finger at the table where I saw Jasper sitting. But when we were almost at the table I saw a man sitting next to Jasper. And he wasn't just any guy, he was by far the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on. His hair was a beautiful bronze color and had that I-just-woke-up- look but it suited him perfectly. He was sitting but I could tell that he was around 6'2 feet tall, at least. I could also see his well shaped arms and chest under the white button up shirt he wore casually. When I turned my eyes to him again to look at his face with the strong jaw I saw his emerald green eyes, which caught my breath. I don't know how long I stood there staring at those eyes which were looking at me back, it could be minutes or hours.

"Wow...", I sighed under my breath.

I woke up from my trance when I heard a low chuckle.

"That would describe my thoughts". I heard a velvety, slightly amused voice saying.

I immediately blushed. And not a beautiful blush with slightly pink cheeks, no, I was red like a tomato.

"I-I w-was just...", I stuttered and blushed even more( if that's even possible). Here, in front of me, was the most handsome guy I have ever seen and I embarrased myself completely, way to go Bella!

Fortunately Alice saw that I needed a little help.

"So, Bella this is Jasper's friend Edward, Edward, this is Bella". Alice introduced us.

"It's wonderful to meet you Bella", Edward said and shook my hand firmily. He looked in to my eyes with such a mesmerizing look that my knees almost betrayed me.

"It's nice to meet you too", I said, and smiled. I amazed myself, I could say a sentence without stuttering.

We sat down with Alice on the two free chairs. I sat opposite of Edward and Alice sat on my right side. I tried not to look at Edward but it was easier said than done. I saw him watching me from the corner of my eye and I blushed again. What was wrong with me, I didn't see other people blushing just because someone was looking at them. Maybe I had some kind of weird illness, that would explain many other things, for exapmle my clumsiness. My thoguths were interrupted when a waiter came and asked what we would like to drink. When we had ordered and the waiter had left I heard that velvety voice that gave me goose bumps.

"So Bella, I heard that you sing and play the piano. How long have you been playing?". Him saying my name was music for my ears. _Get a grip on yourself and answer his question_. I made an attempt to concentrate.

"Almost 20 years, since I was four. When I was eight years old I started taking piano lessons".

"Do you also write your own songs?", he asked curiously.

"Uhm, yes", I answered shyly.

"I would like to hear your work someday, I'm sure you are very talented".

I have never heard anybody, besides Alice, saying I'm talented and I blushed at his words even though he hadn't heard me playing. I was scared to let anybody know about my hobby, or more like my lifestyle, I don't know why. Maybe because I was afraid that if somebody heard me singing or playing, the person would think I was awful and waisted my time. The music was so important and such a big part of my life that if I heard I had been waisting my time for 20 years it would be a huge dissappointment. So if I didn't let anybody know then I woulden't get hurt.

Somehow Alice heard what Edward said.

"Yes she is! She has a beautiful voice, even more beautiful than many famous singers. She is just so shy and won't share her gift to anybody".

I gleared at Alice, trying to show with my eyes that she had said too much. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued.

"Now we get the point why we are here. So Jasper here said to me that you Edward could get Bella a visit to a music studio."

"Yes. My father owns Cullen Records and if you want Bella, I could introduce you to my father Carlisle and his co-workers." He said this while looking in to my eyes. I was astonished that he would do that to a stranger.

"Of course, but only if that's okay. I wouldn't like to disturb or bug anyone."

"You wouldn't", Edward said smiling.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, we can start celebrating", Alice said.

"Alice what exactly are we celebrating", I asked with a humor in my voice.

"Come on, it's Friday. It's a good enough reason to relax and have fun. Jasper I want to dance", and with that she pulled Jasper down the stairs and to the dance floor.

I laughed quietly. Jasper was so pussywhipped with Alice but he did everything with pleasure, he would do anything to make Alice happy. I was happy that Alice had find joy and love, I could just dream about fiding something even close to the love they had for each other.

I glanced at Edward and I saw he had a look like he was trying to decide something. I didn't have time to think what it was he was so focused thinking about before I heard his beautiful voice again.

"Would you like to dance".

I was a little shocked that he would ask me to dance with him.

"Of course you don't have to if you don't want to. We can continue to sit here if you don't feel up for dancing", he said quickly.

I didn't say anything, I just grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the dancefloor like Alice had done with Jasper. _Wow, where did this self-confidence come. _But when I looked at his face I saw a big smile that encourage me further. Now the only concern would be my dance skills, or lack of it.

***

We danced for hours and we had so much fun. Surprisingly I didn't fall once, thanks to Edward. Everytime I was near enough, he would catch me before I hit the floor. The feeling to be in his strong arms was amazing and I felt an energy going through my whole body by his touch. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling I had never felt before. And everytime our eyes met, my knees went a bit weak. I wasn't sure why I felt this way but I never wanted it to end.

When we were still dancing I saw Alice walk to the side of the dancefloor where we were.

"Hey you two, we are going to call it a night with Jasper. Is it okay Bella if I stay at the Jasper's?".

"Yeah, I'll call a cab or something".

"Okay. Good night Bella. Edward." She gave me a last hug and then she was gone.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was long past midnight. I began to feel the tiredness taking over my body, after all it had been a very long day.

"Maybe I should go too. I woke up pretty early today and I'm kind of tired" I said to Edward.

"I can walk you home", he said, again smiling the breathtaking smile.

"No you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of taking myself home".

"I insist". He said that while wearing the crooked dazzling smile. How could you resist that?

"Well, I guess I don't have an option, do I?, I said and he chuckled.

We got ourselves out of the club and walked the streets of New York side by side.

"This city is so beautiful by night, isn't it", I asked after a comfortable silence.

"It is, but not as beautiful as the woman walking next to me", he said turning his head and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes.

I gaped at him while blushing. He thoguht I was beautiful, me Bella, known as the Plain Jane. I didn't believe his words but I couldn't be impolite either.

"Thank you, thoguh I am not but it was nice of you to say that", I attempt to be polite.

"Those are probably the most true words I have ever said in my life Bella. You don't see yourself very clearly do you?", I understood it was a rhetorical question. I decided not to say anything, instead I saw that we were in front of the building where Alice and I lived.

"This is me. I had a wonderful night, thank you Edward". Wrong, it was _the most _wonderful night ever.

"My pleasure", he said, again having that crooked smile on his face. "I'll call you tomorrow to fix up a time when I can introduce you to my father, if it's okay for you".

"Of course it is and thank you once again, I don't know how I'm going to repay you".

"Everything will be called even when I get a sign CD".

I still didn't think that would be a fair rebate but I had a feeling I wouldn't win this, he was probably even more stubborn than me.

"Good nigh Bella, I'll call you tomorrow". He kissed my cheek and then left.

I just stood there in front of the building with a goofy smile on my face.

**A/N: So what did you think? Great, okay, bad...Tell me! **

**If you guys give me 5 reviews or more I'm going to give you a surprise in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Who saw the new New Moon trailer? I did, and it was amazing, how am I suppose to wait 2 months! **

**I didn't get 5 reviews( only 2) but I decided to add a new chapter, I'm the coolest person, ain't I. So now you have to review, especially when this chapter is the longest so far ;) And the surprise: EPOV!**

**I'm not sure when I'll update the next time because I have a test week coming and I have very little time to write but I'll try ( reviews keeps me going!).**

Chapter 3:

EPOV

I headed to my apartment after I had said good bye to Bella. Bella, even her name was beautiful.

The evening had been one of the greatest in a while. We had talked a bit and danced for hours and when we'd touched I had felt a spark going through my whole body. I had never felt anything like it, but it definitely wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

When I first saw her in the club my jaw probably hit the floor, I had never seen a woman as beautiful as her in my life. She had a slim figure but she had curves just in the right places making her hips sway when she walked. She had long, shiny chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes that you got lost in. And her blush was cute, making her even more beautiful.

As the evening went on I got to know small things about her. She was very shy about her singing but I could see the passion in her eyes when she talked about it. I couldn't wait to hear her sing.

I opened the door to my apartment and stepped in, put the keys on the table and went straight to bed. I was exhausted; it had been a long day. But when I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, the only thing that I was able to think about was one certain beauty.

* * *

**The next morning:**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I slammed the alarm clock on the floor. I wasn't a morning person and hated early awakenings.

Slowly I rose from the bed and decided to take a quick shower before buying my regular morning coffee at Starbucks. When I walked into the shower I started thinking about last evening. How Bella's perfect figure moved on the dance floor in the black dress. _I definitely need a cold shower. _

When I had showered I chose to wear something casual ; jeans and a white t-shirt would be perfect. Before I went, I glanced in the mirror. My hair was a mess, as always. I knew better than to try do something to it so however so I just grabbed my wallet and keys and headed to buy the coffee.

When I was walking up the street of Upper East side I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the screen; the caller ID said, `_Carlisle´._

"Hey dad".

"Good morning son, I hope I didn't call too early", I heard Carlisle say on the other end.

"No, I'm on my way to get coffee. Why did you call?"

"You mentioned a singer girl the other day, Bella I think her name was".

"Yes, what about her?"

"Well, today at 5 pm nobody uses the record studio. She is free to come then, if she can make it":

"Great. I'll call her immediately. Thank you dad."

"No problem. I'm always interested in meeting new talents. I'll see you later".

"Yea, bye", I said and ended the call.

BPOV

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. I had dreamt of Edward and they were pretty good dreams, indeed. My cheerfulness grew even more when I remembered that I had the day off from work.

I didn't even have time to go and make a cup of coffee before I heard my phone ring. I walked to the bedside table and picked it up.

_Unknown number. _Who would call me this early?

"Hello?"

"Good morning Bella, this is Edward. I hope I didn't wake you up".

"Oh, hey Edward. No, I was already awake".

His husky morning voice sent chills through my body. Could this day start any better?

But wait a second, how did he get my number? I asked him.

"I got it from Jasper. I realized that we didn't exchange numbers yesterday so I asked him for your number".

"That makes sense. Well, why are you calling?". I didn't mind at all that he called, he could call me at 2 in the morning and talk about sinking seafloors and I would listen to it eagerly.

"My father called me earlier and told me that we could make a visit to the recording studio at 5 pm. It's that a good time for you?".

"I'm surprised he could arrange a meeting this quickly".

"He is always interested in meeting new people, especially if they can sing. So are you able to come? ".

"5 pm it is", I answered.

"I'm going to come and pick you up, just wait outside your building".

I sighed, "I'm not going to argue about this, but you know that I could find there by myself if you just gave me the address".

He answered with an amused voice "I know that", and just like that, the phone call was over. _Well __that was a nice way to end a call_, I thought ironically.

After the call I took a shower. I was still in the bathroom when I heard someone entering the apartment.

"Honey, I'm home".

"Hey Alice hold on a second. I'm in the bathroom". Quickly I put the bathrobe on and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Alice bouncing on the kitchen chair. I had an idea what Alice wanted to talk about.

And my suspicions were right. "Bella tell me everything! I want to know every dirty detail". Now, if possible, she was bouncing even higher on the chair. I decided to act oblivious.

"I don't know what you are talking about". I sat on the other chair and started to play with my still wet hair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw something between the two of you, the look in your eyes showed everything. And you should have seen yourself dancing, could you get any closer to each other?", she smirked.

I did know that I had felt something last night but I wasn't sure if Edward had felt it. Why would he? He was handsome, charming, intelligent, the son of a well-known and rich music producer and I was...me. Even the thought that he would have some kind of feelings for me, more than just friendly ones, was absurd. I knew it would never work, we were from completely different worlds. I shouldn't even think about this or my feelings for him because in the end I would just hurt myself. Better to end it right away before my feelings for him had grown any stronger.

"No Alice, you must have seen wrong. We are just friends". She eyed me carefully before she said.

"Nu uh. Here is my idea; seduce him".

_What!._

I laughed. I couldn't do anything else. The idea of me seducing somebody was hilarious. But when I looked at Alice I saw a serious look on her face.

"Why are you laughing? This is a great idea, think about it. I saw how he looked at you the whole night", I was going to interrupt her but Alice continued, "if something more happened between you, you could get closer to Edward and therefore Carlisle and the whole Cullen records. That could open more doors for you, you can never have too many connections.

"First of all, I can't seduce anyone. You are my best friend and you should know better than anybody how bad I'm at flirting and all that. And second, that would be morally wrong. I could never use somebody like that, just to reach my own goals. I'm going to meet the people at Cullen records today, try my best to get them interested. If that doesn't work I guess I have to find some other way." I sighed. Alice and her crazy ideas.

"It was just a suggestion, but for your information, he couldn't take his eyes off of you the whole evening."

"Alice, drop it." I wasn't angry at her but I was tired of the topic. After that we sat in silence, eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. I felt a little bad, I knew Alice only wanted to help me. So I decided to suggest something I knew she would be happy about, me not so much.

"Would you like to help me get ready before I go and visit Cullen records?", I asked her.

She jumped off the chair and before I knew it, she was hugging me.

"I already know the perfect outfit".

EPOV

The day went on slowly. I had done my daily routines, read through some contract papers Carlisle gave me and had cheap take out. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't get the thoughts of Bella out of my head. I wanted to see her again and listen to her beautiful voice. At least I knew that today I'd get to hear her sing.

The feelings I had for this woman scared me. How could I be so touched after a couple hours, it didn't make sense. But in some way it did, because I knew she wasn't like other women, she was special.

I picked up my keys and went to get my car from the garage. I hadn't driven my Vanquish in a long time, I have my driver to get me everywhere I wanted. This time however I wanted to go and pick Bella by myself.

I turned to Bella's block and parked on the street, across from her building. When I stepped out of the car I saw her and started to walk towards her. She turned in the direction where I came from and a small smile spread on her face when she saw me, I took that as a sign that she was at least a bit happy to see me.

I decided to speak first, "Hey, ready to go?". I took a time to take a better look at her and saw that she wore a more casual outfit than yesterday. She had a brown shirt and light blue jeans which hugged her slim legs. This time she wasn't wearing pair of white flats. Her makeup was also more natural and she had that cute pink color on her cheeks again.

"Hi, yes I think so", she answered.

I put my hand on her back and started to lead her towards the car. We were over the street when she stumbled and started to fall, but before she could hit the ground I had a firm grip of her waist.

"A little clumsy, are we?"

She blushed, "I guess it doesn't matter if I wear heels or not", she said, referring to yesterday when I had caught her countless times while dancing. But I liked the feeling of holding her in my arms and this wasn't an exception. I realized I had held her a bit longer than necessary when I heard a soft laugh and, "You can let go of me now".

"Oh...oh", and then I steadied her and put my arms back down. Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all. After I had recovered of the situation I opened the passenger side door and she stepped inside while saying thank you. When I had jumped in on the driver's side I saw her looking around in the car.

"Fancy car", she said a bit uncertainly, after she had inspected it further.

I chuckled, "I assume you don't know too much about cars".

"Is it that obvious?",she said jokingly.

The ride was comfortable. We small talked and listened to music on the radio. Bella truly was pleasant company.

"Are you nervous?", I asked her.

"Yes", she said and bite her lip, "this is a huge opportunity and if it doesn't succeed, I may never have another chance":

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine".

She gave me a smile and said, "Thank you".

Soon after that we were at our destination. Quickly I jumped out of the car to open the door for Bella.

"You don't have to open the door for me, I have done that by myself since I was two", she said acidly.

"My mother has raised me better than that", I told her as I closed the door.

We walked side by side into the recording studio. I noticed Bella's nervousness and took her hand in mine. I wasn't sure if that was okay for her but at least she didn't pull her hand away.

The recording studio was located in the middle of Manhattan. It was a very big but still homey studio where many famous artists had recorded.

We walked towards the main recording studio. Carlisle spent most of his time there, so I assumed we would find him there. I saw that my presumptions where right when I opened the door and saw Carlisle sitting in the room with some of his co-workers.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet Isabella Swan". Carlisle stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen", my father said this while shaking Bella's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen", she said shyly, "and I prefer Bella".

"Only if you call me Carlisle", he told her with a smile.

Bella was introduced to the other people in the room before Carlisle said, "Well Bella, what kind of music do you do?".

"Mostly pop but also soft rock and soul, it's hard to describe with one word". I noticed that immediately when Bella started to talk about music she was more confident. I understood how important music was to her.

"Would you like to sing something you have written to us?".

"Of course, I'd be glad to".

"You can go to the recording room through that door on the left". Bella started to walk towards the glass room. I was nervous for her but I was so excited to hear her sing and what she had written.

Bella put the headphones on her head.

"Can I borrow that guitar, it would help me find the right tone", we could hear her asking through the microphones. Carlisle leaned into the mic, "Of course, and you can start when you are ready".

Bella picked up the guitar and after that she sat down on the chair and put the headphones back on her head. She seemed so calm and relaxed, opposite of us who sat on the other side of the glass and were eager to hear her singing. She closed her eyes before she started to play the intro on the guitar. I was amazed by her playing skills but when she started to sing I was mesmerized.

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now..._

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreaming  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

ohhhh, like this

ohhh yeah, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.

Ohhhhh, like this

We all sat staring at the woman in front of us, she had an angel's voice. Little by little a smile started to spread on everyone's faces. We knew what everyone was thinking, `Oh my god´. I glanced at Bella and saw her sitting unsure of what to do next. I also knew she was nervous, she wanted to know what we thought. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"Bella, would you come over here so we can all talk".

She opened the door and came to sit by my side. She was biting her bottom lip and look nervous.

"Well, it's hard to find words after hearing that", Carlisle said, "I have to say that I haven't heard as beautiful and interesting voice in a long time".

Bella visibly relaxed and smiled, "Thank you, I have never had anyone else's opinion, besides Alice's and she is my best friends so it's kind of her duty".

"I'm sure I speak for everyone in this room when I say that we more than enjoyed listening to you". Bella blushed at Carlisles words, "Or what do you say?",he added.

I think it was time for me to say something.

"Absolutely. Bella I'm speechless", I looked her in the eyes, "you have the voice of an angel".

She stared at me and didn't say anything. I was worried I had said something wrong.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?", I asked her.

She looked at me shocked and quickly said, "No, of course not! That was the most beautiful thing anybody has ever said to me. Thank you Edward". We looked in to each others eyes but broke the connection when we heard an awkward cough somewhere in the background.

"I'd like to hear more of your singing Bella, if that's possible. I'm sorry to say that we haven't got time for that today but I'd like to meet you later this week".

"Of course Carlisle. I'd be happy to come".

"Great, I'll inform you later and we can set up a time. I'm really sorry but I have a meeting now and have to go. It was wonderful to meet you Bella." He shook her hand once again.

"Thank you Carlisle. This opportunity means more to me than you can ever know."

"The pleasure's all mine, dear".

We said our last good byes to everyone and then we were out of the place.

Bella said in an excited voice, "I can't believe that they actually liked me and my singing".

I was a little confused by her words, why would someone not like her singing.

"What do you mean? Of course they liked it, more than liked, they loved it. I know when Carlisle really thinks someone's got talent, and he would have made a contract with you right away if that would have been possible". Bella blushed her beautiful blush and stepped inside the car. I joined her and soon we were heading back to her apartment. After a short silence I heard her asking.

"Do you really think that he would like to make a contract with me?"

"Absolutely. That's why he asked you to come back later this week", I assured her.

Soon after that I parked near her building. I walked her to the front door.

"Thank you Edward, it really means a lot to me that you introduced me to your father", she said.

"No worries, and besides I should consider myself lucky, it's not every day that you hear an angel sing".

"That was kinda corny but thank you".

We stood there and looked into each others eyes before I finally asked her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?". I had never in my life been this nervous for a rejection. But when she answered my question I was the happiest man on the planet.

"Of course Edward, I'd be glad to have dinner with you".

**A/N: I know what's going to happen( drama drama). Do you want to know? Review! **


End file.
